


A Bolt from the Blue

by Holadiven



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU-powers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Lesbians, Multi, Rachel Lives, Recreational Drug Use, no rewind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holadiven/pseuds/Holadiven
Summary: Chloe and Rachel are chillin' at American Rust when a call comes in from an anxious Max:  She's returning!  But she has something to tell Chloe.  What secrets does Max have to tell Chloe?  How will Rachel take the return of Chloe's childhood best friend?
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	A Bolt from the Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Souhai_Eatery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souhai_Eatery/gifts).



> This is my first fic on AO3 and first written in a long time. This story is dedicated to Souhai_Eatery for her help with editing and helping encourage me during.
> 
> Also, to everyone who just wanted Rachel to live. Time for the OT3 to be enjoyed!

**Chloe**

I sat with Rachel in our hideout at the junkyard and took a deep drag of my joint. Rachel’s head was on my shoulder and it was nice to just relax. I didn’t expect the day to have much going on and that was fine with me. Rachel sat up and gave me a suggestive smile, taking the joint from my hand. Rachel took a deep draw from the joint before putting it out in the ashtray and straddling me. I gave a goofy grin; I didn’t have to see it to know it was goofy. 

Rachel reached over and traced her fingers down my right arm and I felt the electric course through me and into her arm. I lifted my left hand and threaded it though her hair as the warmth of her fire met the shock of my electric. I pulled her lips to mine, both of us full of need and desire for each other. Our powers meshing the way they always do when we start to─

“ _It’s The End of The World As We Know It_ ” came from my phone and it pulled me out of my revelry and caused Rach’s lips to purse. That ringtone was never supposed to go off and yet…

“Answer it.” Rachel commanded, her eyes telling me she already knew I’d regret ignoring the call. I gave a sigh and ran my right hand through my hair, causing it to stand on end due to the excess energy I was giving off. With a deep breath, I answered.

“Ch-Chloe?” Max sounded scared, but I knew it was likely just because she was calling me.

“Five fucking years.” I hissed, trying to control my power. Any more and my phone would short-circuit again, “Five. So why now?” I demanded, anger flaring. Rachel wrapped her arms around my waist as a way to keep me as calm as possible.

“I-I know. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you until I was sure.” Max replied, I could hear the anxiety in her voice.

“Sure of what, Max?” I asked, Rachel’s touch helping me keep my cool.

“Sure that I got the scholarship to Blackwell.” It was silent for a moment while I tried to process everything. “I’m coming home, Chloe. I’ll be there tomorrow. Moving into the dorms. I was hoping─” I cut her off.

“Hoping what? I’d drop what I was doing to see you after─after you dropped me!” I hissed. What was before a gentle touch began to smoulder upon my waist. The reason for that was obvious. Rachel would make me do this. Since she was also staying in the dorms so better to face it instead of shit getting awkward.

“I didn’t choose to leave, Chloe. But I did make the stupid choice to ignore you. I know it was wrong. I was scared. Still am.” Max said, her voice not at all calm, “Some shit happened…” I took a deep breath.

“We’ll talk tomorrow.” I conceded.

“I love you, Chloe.” Max said, her voice full of pain. I hung up the phone, choosing to ignore that last bit.

Rachel took a breath and pulled me close. I breathed in her scent, jasmine and expensive shampoo mixed with the weed we smoked. After a few moments of me calming down, I reluctantly pulled away.

“We’ll need to go to our clearing, Rach. I need some _serious_ love-making.” I stated, grabbing Rachel’s hand. The blonde giggled at that.

“Why, Price, are you saying you need to _lose control_ for a while?” Rachel’s smile was infectious and I nodded. “Sure, we can _let loose_ in the clearing.”

**Rachel**

Somehow I always knew Max would return to Chloe’s life. What I didn’t expect, though, was her to return as my classmate. After Chloe and I made love in our domain, we returned to the dorms to shower and sleep. My father, trying to get back in my good graces, helped get Chloe back into Blackwell. I made sure Chloe kept her grades up and stayed well-behaved on campus. Even though Chloe didn’t _technically_ live in the dorms, it was an open secret she stayed with me whenever I wished. That just happened to be almost 24/7.

“Chlo, we need to get up.” I purred into my girlfriend's ear. Chloe grunted, but merely pulled me closer. Enjoying the embrace, I let us both rest for a few more minutes until I pulled away and got out of the bed. “Max will be arriving today.” I reminded her. Chloe, in reply, covered her head with one of our pillows. I felt a smile crawl up my face at her child-like resistance, but couldn’t let the cuteness win over.

“Rach!” Came a voice with a knock on my door, “The new girl is here, come meet her.” It took me a moment to recognize it was Dana. Chloe jumped up from the bed, panic written on her face.

“Be out in a sec, need to get dressed.” I answered before turning to Chloe. “Max doesn’t know who I am or that you’re here. Take time to steel yourself while I charm her.” I flashed a smile at Chloe who started to relax. “No pot yet, though!” I ordered, leaning toward Chloe and giving her a soft kiss before slowly pulling back, “Can’t let her parents smell it.” Chloe rolled her eyes as I tore off my night clothes, giving her a show as I stripped before putting on one of my favorite outfits. A pair of ripped, faded black jeans; the firewalk shirt from the concert I met Chloe; and my favorite, somewhat torn, red and black flannel; not to mention my favorite converses. I blew Chloe a kiss and exited my room.

Dana was talking to two people who were clearly Max’s parents. I didn’t see Max so I walked over to the Caulfields and Dana. Dana smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

“This is Rachel Amber, one of the other girls on this floor.” Dana introduced me, I held out my right hand to shake theirs and gave one of my trademark smiles. “These are the Caulfields, Ryan and Vanessa.”

“Nice to meet you both.” I said, shaking each of their hands respectively. That was the moment when I noticed a girl with sky blue eyes and a mess of short, brown hair walk up. I recognized her immediately as an older version of Max Caulfield; Chloe had more than enough pictures of them both together, so it was easy enough to recognise her on sight.

“This is Max, the new girl.” Dana introduced, “Max, this is Rachel Amber.” Max nodded shyly and I gave a smile, trying to avoid giving much away.

“I’ll help Max start setting up her room, “ I offered, “Dana knows I have an _amazing_ sense of style.”

“Oh yeah, definitely!” She chuckled. Max gave me a searching look, but a genuine smile crossed her face.

“That’s really sweet, Miss Amber. Ryan and I can focus on bringing in Max’s things.” Vanessa said, seemingly glad Max was already making friends from what I could tell.

“I’ll help you bring in stuff as well.” Dana offered, which they accepted. This left me alone to help Max in her room, which was across from mine.

Time passed as boxes were brought in and I helped Max organize her room as she wished. After all the boxes were in, Max said goodbye to her parents who left. As we were getting to the last few boxes, I noticed Max putting polaroids on the wall. I opened a different box of photos and found one I recognized. An old photo of Max and Chloe dressed as pirates. I smiled, knowing Chloe loved the picture as well.

“Who’s this?” I asked Max, using my thespian skills to my advantage, “You look like you’re having a ton of fun with her.” I watched as Max's expression turned to one of sadness before she gingerly picked up the photo.

“It’s… Chloe. Chloe Price. My best friend and my captain.” Max looked thoughtful, before looking me directly in my eyes. “Since she goes here and is in our grade I assume you know her.” My mask gave way for a moment, before I slipped it back on. Max seemed to have notice and I could feel my body temperature rising with my frustration. Before I could speak, there was a knock on the door. I had a suspicion I knew who it was, but said nothing as Max turned and answered the door.

“Five years, Caulfield.”

**Max**

“Chloe.” I practically whispered, seeing the taller girl stand before me. After all these years, her ocean-blue eyes washed over me. The anger and pain within them reminded me of what I had done to my best friend. Hair dyed blue to match her eyes and a large tattoo down her right arm. She was still beautiful. Still _Chloe._ I hugged her and started crying. I felt her shift and try to pull away, but I didn’t want to let her go. I felt a hand on my shoulder─likely Rachel─pull me back. Rachel’s hand gave off a pleasant heat and it surprised me a human could be so _warm_.

“What the hell, Max.” Chloe hissed, closing the door to my room, “Crying won’t change what happened.”

“Let’s hear her out, Chlo.” Rachel purred to Chloe while leading me to my newly-made bed and sat me down. “She did say yesterday part of the reason she was coming back was for you.”

 _She heard my call with Chloe?_ I thought to myself, trying to calm down. _Why is that making me feel jealous?_

“Fine, fine. You’re right, Rach.” Chloe agreed, appearing reluctant. “So spill, Max. What exactly is going on? You said you’re scared and shit happened?” I felt some relief at seeing her expression─even with the steady anger─turn to concern.

“I-I dunno if you’ll believe me…” I admitted, my voice sounding weaker than I would have liked. Chloe looked ready to scream, “But I’m still going to-to tell you,” I added, trying to calm my growing anxiety attack. “Can we go somewhere secluded? I don’t want anyone else knowing,” I admitted. Chloe looked into my eyes. It felt like she was searching my soul, but I held her gaze.

“I know a place, but I won’t go without Rachel.” Chloe insisted. The blunette was solid in her demand. I looked at Rachel and saw the determination in her eyes as well. I was surprised at both Chloe’s insistence and Rachel’s expression. I wanted to know details on their relationship, but now was not the time so I merely nodded to Chloe in agreement to her demand.

“Then let’s go.” Chloe stated, 

The drive was quiet and Rachel sat between Chloe and I. I tried to compliment Chloe’s truck, but she ignored me. I felt my jealous stir once more as Rachel held Chloe’s hand so I focused on looking out the window. I didn’t want to think, but I did.

 _It’s my fault she replaced me._ I reminded myself, _You let yourself drift away, Max._ Chloe pulled into a junkyard called _American Rust_ and put her truck into park.

“Welcome to our secret lair, Max.” Chloe said with pride, turning off the truck engine. “Now you can see where I’ve spent _my_ time.” I opened the door and got out, followed by Rachel as Chloe exited the other side. As I followed the two through the derelict junkyard I wondered what could be so appealing about it. They led me into an old concrete shed and I found myself amazed at how they’ve fixed the space up.

“Our secret lair.” Chloe said proudly, laying across the oddly new-looking couch. Rachel leaned against the door frame, watching me intently. I took in the small area and loved how much personality it had. I recognized Chloe’s art and handwriting on the walls along with one wall covered by a large yellow tapestry featuring an elephant. A dart board with more graffiti scrawled to keep score between Rachel and Chloe. I also noticed a pile of leftover blunts in an ashtray. 

_Of course they’d smoke weed._ I thought to myself, but I could feel a grin spreading across my face as I took in this intimate space.

“It’s amazing.” I finally murmured. A smirk crossed Rachel’s face as Chloe sat up and looked at me, her eyes full of curiosity.

“So, Maxi-pad, what’s the big secret?” Chloe inquired, I took a deep breath and placed my messenger bag onto the floor before replying to the bluenette.

“I’ll spill, but is there a clearing or something in the forest? It'd be easier to show you.” I asked, hoping they wouldn’t think I was trying to avoid the topic.

“Yeah, there’s one nearby.” Rachel replied swiftly. I noticed Chloe shooting her a look of what I guessed was annoyance, but Rachel ignored Chloe’s unsaid protest. “Follow me.” Rachel ordered, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. I followed her closely, Chloe behind me. I wondered if she was afraid I’d run off, but I chose to hope that wasn’t the case.

I wasn’t sure how long we walked. I wished, as we walked, I had brought my bag instead of leaving it at their lair. So many wonderful shots for pictures to be taken… but I had to show them my secret. I _needed_ Chloe to understand. Also, I felt I could just… trust Rachel. She seemed to almost glow with radiant warmth. Finally, Rachel stopped.

“We’re here.” She announced. I looked upon the clearing and felt a chill run up my spine.

 _It looks like a training ground_ they’d _use._ I thought to myself, but now was not the time.

“You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Rachel asked, concern painted on her face. Chloe stayed silent, but I could see the unease across her features as well.

“I’m fine. Just-Just give me a sec. Wowsers, I can’t believe I’m going to do this.” I said, walking out into the center of the clearing. Chloe and Rachel were staring intently, making me feel vulnerable; I tried to calm my breathing and focus. Chloe deserved to know what happened to me.

Slowly, I extended my left arm and focused on my power. An orb of water formed above my outstretched hand, droplets of water falling to the ground below. I looked toward Chloe and Rachel who looked stunned. I steeled my resolve before beginning to manipulate the orb into a snake-like stream. I began to twirl the stream around myself akin to how a gymnast would use a ribbon stick. Using my power always helped me feel calmer and more controlled; I couldn’t contain the smile upon my face as I danced with the ribbon stream. I stopped my dance and extended the ribbon stream toward the other two.

“Holy fuck, Max!” Chloe called out, her expression now one of excitement as the water moved between her and Rachel. I smiled and Rachel gave out a lyrical laugh, moving to touch the water. I felt panic for a moment as Rachel reached out, but the blonde was able to move her hand through the water with ease.

 _How did she do that?_ I asked myself as I watched Chloe actually _splash_ some of the water on Rachel, who playfully returned in favor. I reigned in my thoughts and─with them─my ribbon stream. Chloe and Rachel both gave looks of disappointment as I did so. I gave the two a grin as I began to focus on using the other aspect of my power.

Focusing on the chill of winter, I began to move the water to surround my hand and part way up my wrist to form a hilt; the beginning of a rapier of ice. Frost began to form around my feet and spread outward, freezing any puddles in its path. Once it was fully formed I positioned myself into the En garde position of fencing, and stabbed the air a few times to show off.

“ _Damn_ , Max.” Chloe called out with a whistle. Rachel gave a knowing grin, then surprised me when she approached.. Before I could think to argue, I noticed the frost on the ground melting as she walked on it. My breath hitched as she moved to my left side and gently touched my ice-covered hand, the one that the rapier was merged into.

“You aren’t the only one, Max.” Rachel whispered into my ear, causing me to shudder as her hot breath heated up my neck. Starting slowly, flames began to spread from her hand, the heat causing puffs of condensation to rise from my rapier. The comfort of Rachel’s gentleness almost caused me to miss the gravity of the situation. Once I realized the flames didn’t _hurt_ me the way it should, I felt an anxiety attack growing. Chloe walked a bit closer with a look of glee.

“This is fantastic, Super Max!” Chloe cried in utter joy as she struck the newly-formed puddle of water with a bolt of blue lighting. The electric moved through the puddle and touched Rachel and I. Once again, I was unharmed and freaking out. Chloe ran to my right side and touched my arm to allow her electricity to flow with a pleasant feeling. It passed through me and into Rachel, I could tell they both were thrilled. I, on the other hand, was not.

“ _Fuck,”_ I whimpered, pulling back from both girls, “The fire should _burn_. I-I assumed Chloe’s ability wouldn’t hurt if she had one─and wowsers, you do─but this is bad. Good? Fuck!” I cursed, Rachel and Chloe were both taken aback.

“Max, c’mon. Her fire never hurts me and my electricity never hurts her. You’re obviously immune as well. Why is that bad?” Chloe asked, genuinely confused. Rachel’s expression was soft and she pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

“Why does this worry you? Especially if you hoped Chloe _did_ have power?” Rachel inquired, her tone soft, “It means you aren’t alone.”

“It’s more than that.” I murmured, wrapping my arms around myself as I tried to keep the anxiety attack from overpowering me, “It means we’re all in danger.”


End file.
